


Ties That Bind

by KroganVanguard



Category: Castle
Genre: BDSM, Episode Tag, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, rope play, top!Beckett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroganVanguard/pseuds/KroganVanguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett puts her newly-learned hog-tying and rope skills to use. Castle/Beckett smut and light bondage, Beckett topping. A post-ep for 'Once Upon A Time In The West' (7x07).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hog-tying had been a surprisingly useful class. 

She’d never used rope before. Handcuffs, yes. Leather restraints, yes. Even scarves once, which had been fun. But this was the first time with rope, for her. For them, and it was nice that they were still discovering first even after getting married. She tightened the knot she’d learned, fractionally, tying his right wrist to the four-poster bed that dominated the honeymoon suite they’d been upgraded to once more (and this time, she’d gleefully accepted) and then looked down at her husband. 

“Does that hurt?”

He looked up at her with those ocean blue eyes, warm and yet with pupils slightly dilated in anticipation of what was to come. She felt the rope give and flex when he pulled his arm forward, biceps bulging in a manner her hindbrain very much appreciated. There was something so absolutely delicious about having all that strength, all that power under her control. Submitting to her. 

Restrained by her. 

“No. It’s fine.”

There was a dark, almost gravelly quality to his voice, one that indicated yet again how much he wanted this. Only she knew him well enough to discern the meaning behind that note, had heard it time and time again. Sometimes when she was the one restrained, sometimes when she was on her knees, sometimes just when they were naked in bed together, no kinks necessary but their naked bodies. They’d enjoyed all those variations so far on their honeymoon already, but she’d been itching to try this ever since he’d made her take that damn hog-tying class and she’d lassoed him in the main street. Luckily she’d been able to sneak away some of the sisal rope that wouldn’t be missed much and had a knife on hand in case she needed to let him out quickly if he used his safeword. 

They were ready.

She moved away from the hand she’d tied, now matching his left, the off-white colour and the texture of the rope a brutish contrast to the silken, bright blue sheets on the bed. He was dressed in just a white shirt and dark brown pants (she’d been sort of loathe to lose the hat, but it was a necessity if he was being tied up- besides, they’d had their fun while wearing the hats last night). She’d left his legs unrestrained, and that thick bulge in his pants spoke to how turned he was even as they prepared. Those eyes tracked her every move, aching and hungry. She wasn’t wearing the corset today, but she still wore a low-cut top that made his eyes pop. She loved that look on him, the slightly slack-jawed stare that she could still entice, no matter how often he’d seen her naked, no matter the puckered skin of her scar that she still felt insecure about when she stared at herself in the mirror- she rather preferred the look, the love, the lust in his eyes. 

But maybe this might be more fun without his eyes. Not speaking to him, she turned back to their hastily-packed bags from their flight from New York, hoping she had stashed something that she could use for this. Briefly she considered using her wadded up panties as a gag, like he had on the first night, but no…she wanted him to talk. 

To beg. 

No, this was about taking away one of his senses, so the others would be heightened. Gaining even more control, too. They’d done this once or twice before, and she felt the heat pool inside her when she remembered those times, his body shuddering under her command, his voice hoarse with need. Yes, she would enjoy him being in that state again, thanks to her. Luckily, she found what she was looking for tucked away in a corner, glad she’d thrown it in without forethought as to this particular need. 

“Beckett, what’re you doing?”

She looked over shoulder at him, his eyes firmly fixed on her butt outlined by the jeans she was wearing. Good. 

“Oh, just looking for a little extra something…”

She held up the bandana in her hands as she swayed over to him, and he swallowed thickly in response, his Adam’s apple bobbing as she approached... 

“Oh, fuck, Beckett…”

She leaned over, giving him one final long look down her cleavage before she took away his sight, and she was glad to see him take the opportunity as she wrapped the end around back of his head and then over those bright orbs. 

“Shhh, Castle. Trust your wife.”

That brought nothing but a deep grunt from him, as she knew it would. They’d mention their wedding and marital status to each other all the time in the middle of sex, enjoying the high, the added joy and arousal it brought to them both luxuriate in their new found condition of being spouses. Her eyes flickered to this hand, the plain gold band of his wedding ring. 

“You know, Castle, I didn’t realise this was what you had in mind when you wanted us to tie the knot…”

His lips curved up into a smile, before breaking into a genuine chuckle as he ruefully tested the knots that bound his wrists. 

“That was awful, my dear wife. But I love you anyway.”

It was a fun little turn-on, but the least of what she planned do with him now that his eyes were covered. 

“Awful? You’ll pay for that, Mr. Beckett.”

His face fell slightly at that, but then he was distracted by the touch of her fingers on him. She began by running her arms over him, over the broad planes of his chest, the thick muscles of his arms. Over his clothes, sure, and sticking to G-rated areas for now, but just getting him used to her touch, the sensation of her as she kneeled next to him on the bed. One flick of her lithe fingers had his top button undone, and the rest followed in quick succession, till the whole shirt was open and his torso lay bare underneath her. His skin shivered and trembled under her touch, warm and enticing. This time when she ran her hands over it, she knew she left trails of fire blazing over his skin. With one hand she picked up a left over bit of rope she’d cut off after tying him up, and used that on his chest, contrasting the rough texture of the rope with the softness of her fingers, playing with contrasts till he was nearly gasping for breath, till a slight sheen of sweat had broken out over his brow, till his skin glowed invitingly, inviting her to press herself home against it.

Not yet.

Instead, with the shirt uncovered, half-open her hands wandered south, over the steel and leather of his belt to where his pants were tented, lightly groping his shaft, feeling it pulse and throb under her touch even with the barrier of his clothes in the way. 

“Does Big Rick want to come out and play?”

She asked in a coquettish voice, watching his breath hitch and his nostrils flare as her words hit home. 

“Oh, definitely, definitely he does.”

“Then there’s just one rule, Castle.”

“Yes?”

His voice is a little shaky, a little anxious as her fingers continue to tease and entice. 

“You don’t get to come without my permission?”

“But Beckett…” 

There’s an edge of need to his voice, a horny-little-teenager whine that she absolutely loves hearing, knowing that he’s completely under her power right now, that there’s very little he can do about. She feels another jolt of electricity run through her body, her nipples hardening under the thin fabric of her shirt.

“Do as I say, Castle, or I’ll leave you all tied up here and go for a walk. Or maybe get myself off first and then go for a walk, leave you all alone with that smell thick in the air after letting you watch but never touching you…”

The rope around his wrists trembles again as he tenses, processing the image. He knows she’ll do as she says if she must- he’s done the same to her in the past, left her tied up and on the edge of orgasm, begging for him to finish. Turnabout would just be fair play (and has been, in the past). 

“Okay, okay. I’ll only try to hold myself back.”

“Try very hard, Castle, or I’ll have to punish you.” 

This time her she injects her velvety voice with a steel core. Even though sometimes the punishments are pretty enjoyable in their own right, she thinks he’ll behave this time around. Her fingers are on his belt buckle now, undoing that with a deft touch while his hips twitch under him. Soon enough, she’s done away with his pants, and the decidedly un-authentic silken Thomas Nash boxers follow suit, flung to the side of the room and he’s naked in front of her.  
She can’t quite stop the wicked smile that comes over her as her lips descend on his shaft. 

She knows she can bring him to and over the edge with her mouth and hands alone, if she chooses to. This time, she’s merciful. She’s slow, and teasing, letting her tongue work the length of him, applying only the gentlest of suction when she hollows her cheeks. Her fingers cradle his sack, when her lips around the head of his shaft, but the touch is light, teasing. A small droplet of his fluid appears, and she swipes up the pre-come, enjoying the not-too-salty taste (a regular serving of pineapple is part of diet now, she has ensured). 

“Becketttttttt…”

She looks up to see his hands stretch the rope, knowing he wants to drive his fingers into her hair, to hold her mouth to him. Instead she backs off, leaving him groaning in despair, his hips desperately bucking up, searching for her touch, his shaft completely wet from her oral working over.

“Easy, Castle. Not yet, babe. Not yet.”

Instead, she shucks her shirt, enjoying the feeling of cool air against her own body contrasting with the heat of him underneath her as she straddles his meaty thighs, even through her jeans. The shirt flutters to the floor somewhere. 

“I took my shirt off, Castle.”

She leans forward as she speaks, letting the years of yoga do their thing, reaping the rewards of the flexibility he enjoys so much, pressing herself against his chest. She can feel his shaft trapped between them, against the small of her stomach, but more importantly she presses her hardened peaks into the hot skin of his chest while her lips flutter kisses against his collarbone, alternating with light nips of her teeth. 

“What would you do to mean, right now, Castle? If you were free?”

She moves herself up his body further, till she’s straddling his waist, and kissing his jaw. Her hands work his sensitive brown nipples, roaming his chest, squeezing, groping, enjoying the hard and soft flesh underneath her. 

“Force you to finish giving me that blowjob.”

His voice quivers with the strain of control. Good.

“Mmm, what else?”

“Flip you over and fuck you, till you couldn’t stand.”

He would too, if he wasn’t caged like he was now, if his power wasn’t under her power. A flick of the button on her own jeans and she wiggles out of them while still partially straddling him. From feel and sound, she knows he’ll figure out what’s going on. 

“Oh, Kate. Please.”

There it is. 

“I’m wearing that black g-string you like so much.”

She whispers into his ear after the jeans have gone, letting her warm breath wash over him, watching the ropes go taut and then slack again as he struggles to regain control. Her own need is building now, building hard, and she can feel herself getting damp, wanting to play with her clit. 

No, much more fun if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. There's a really a criminal lack of dom!Beckett in this fandom, so I wanted to write something with that, especially after the vivid visual of her lassoing Castle at the end of the episode. Let me know what you thought (there will be a chapter 2 of course).


	2. Chapter 2

After she removes her panties, damp with the smell of her juices, she waves them tantalisingly over his nose and lips, his broad pink tongue flickering out for a taste.

“Oh you like that, Castle? Do you want more?”

“Yes, please, god yes Beckett. Sit on my face. Please.”

The strain in his voice isn’t faked, not by a long shot, as he begs her to let him service her. She’s always loved how enthusiastic he is about giving head, how good he is at it, how he’ll do it for what feels like hours without any expectation of reciprocation. How he’ll wake her up some days with his lips on her clit or his tongue in between her folds, bringing her to the shuddering and sleepy orgasms she loves so much on the weekends (and the times when she’s returned the favour, of course, coaxing him to climax from his morning wood). 

She slides up his body till her thighs rest on either side of him. The position is a little awkward with his arms tied and restrained, but she balances on her knees and makes it work. She knows he can sense her, smell her hovering above him, his tongue almost salivating at the thought of it, and she smiles. 

“Is this what you want Castle? Some honey…from your honey?”

His snort is muffled quickly as she descends on him, resting against his square jaw, her mons just clear of his nose as he delves immediately inside her with his tongue. The feel of it against her velvet walls makes her clutch immediately for the bed’s headboard in front of her, and she can feel her wetness smearing against lips and chin as she grinds down on him. Each roll of her hips sends arcs of pleasure shooting up her spine and through her body and each time his tongue laps inside her, she can feel the dam come one step closer to breaking, the climax building inside her. 

“Oh God, Castle.” 

She looks down to see his eyes squeezed shut in rapt concentration, brows furrowed over the edge of the black makeshift blindfold as he focuses singularly on her pleasure, and that adds to the thrills shooting through her body. How this man, this big beautiful husband of hers, is totally all about her pleasure, all about making her feel good. One hand slides down her own body, flicking her nipples in pleasure-pain, rolling them around before sliding further over her stomach and teasing her sensitive little button. She knows she’s close, and she can tell even he knows in his sensory deprivation, from the way his hands stiffen and pull his restraints taut again, straining to reach her, cup her ass and bring her over the edge. 

“I’m close babe, so close, just like that…do that thing with your tongue…”

He knew exactly what she meant, knew her body like that back of his hand, and she felt his tongue stiffen, the tip of reaching for the right spot just inside her, especially if he curled it so, scraping ever so perfectly against that cluster of nerves. At the same time, she ground down roughly again against herself, the heel of her palm strong against her little button, the pressure from inside and outside working perfectly in sync till…

The dam broke. 

“Casssssssssssssstlllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Her thighs clamped hard against the side of his face as her whole body shook with the force of the orgasm that raced through her, white hot pleasure sliding through her entire nervous system as she held on for dear life against the headboard. His tongue kept working, relentless, even as she could feel her juices gush against his features, coaxing another aftershock and then another from her after the main quake had left her seeing stars and her voice slightly hoarse from screaming his name to high heaven. Breathless and shaking, she slid off his face which was smeared with the evidence of her orgasm (or three), his lips curved into a delighted smile as his tongue cleaned up those extra juices. 

“Mm, delicious. I love the way you taste, Kate.”

She took her eyes off his mesmeric tongue for a moment to check his wrists, ensuring he had hurt himself in the throes of the moment. The rope was slack again, and there were no marks on his hands at all (though she kinda had to drag her eyes off his ring), and to reward him she ran two fingers through her still soaked outer lips, offering him a reward for his ferocious assault that took her to her peaks, which he accepts eagerly, laving her fingers till they are clean. 

That was very nice, but it was nowhere near enough to sate her. Besides, she had still to make him beg, properly.

She glanced down his body, past his thick torso to where his shaft still stood high and proud, curved slightly at just right the angle that made it a sensational ride, still wet from her oral ministrations on him a moment ago. She reached out to it with her other hand, fingers lightly dancing over its ridges and throbbing veins, and she could hear him grinding his jaw, holding himself back from reacting to even that little touch.

“Remember the rule, Castle.”

“I remember.”

She bites her lip at the obedience in his voice, how easily he hands her the reigns and listens to her when they’re in the scene like this. It’s so hot, and she revels in the feeling, the arousal of being in total command of him and his body. 

“Good boy.”

Her hand grips his hot flesh more tightly, sliding up and down now, working him over like she’s seen him do to himself when she asks him to put on a show. Not too fast, not too hard, just slow, steady strokes that are designed to test his limit. 

“Beckett, please…”

“Shh, Castle.”

She continues to work him over, her lean strong digits encircling his girth, and when she glances up at him she sees that a film of sweat has broken out over his forehead just above where the black of his blindfold resides. His jaw is really tense now, fists clenched and rope taut again as her hand is in control. She doesn’t even need to touch herself for her own arousal to begin anew, the thrill of having such power sending a heady rush of it coursing through her. 

“Beckett, please…”

“What do you want, babe? Tell me in vivid enough detail, and I might make it happen. Or I might not.”

She injects a hint capriciousness into her voice, just enough teasing to make him think, though she doesn’t really have any intention of leaving him with blue balls, at least not this time around. 

“Please fuck me, Beckett. Ride me, cowgirl.”

He smirks at his little joke given their surrounds, and clearly she’s going to need to up her teasing if he’s still capable of that kind of wordplay humour.

“Funny boy.”

One hand keeps working his shaft, upping the pace a little, but the other drifts lower, skirting his sack till it reaches the sensitive skin of his perineum, and then closer still it reaches its puckered destination. 

“Oh, Kate, no!”

“Hmm…?”

She circles it, not penetrating, just putting a gentle pressure on it, and letting him know who is boss.

“I won’t- I can’t follow the rule if you do that.”

He actually retracts his hips, trying to take his ass away from her, but she follows him in, relentless, pressing, dominating him with both words and actions. 

She knows he likes that. 

“But you have to, Castle. I guess you better make a better effort at describing what you want. You’re the wordsmith, after all.”

“Fuck, alright.”

He gasped the words out, and she took the pressure off him just for a second, slowing down her toying fingers on his shaft and backing off from his ass, just momentarily. Just enough to let him catch a breath, paint the picture she wanted. She could always go back to the teasing and torture later, if she wanted. 

“I want you on top. I want you to ride me, use me, get yourself off. I want your golden thighs pressed against my sides, your hair askew and flailing, your eyes green and glittering with sex and satisfaction.”

Heat pools between her legs at the image, the love and lust entwined in the verbal picture he has painted for her. 

“Mmm, good, what else?”

“I want to be inside you. I want you to squeeze me, to lean over and kiss me, to angle yourself for your maximum pleasure.”

“And what else do you want, Castle?”

“To come. I want to come inside you so bad, so hard, I can barely stand to think about it. I want to come so much that I’m pretty sure I could knock you up regardless of your birth control. I want to paint your insides with my come and then clean you out my tongue. Please, honey, please let me. Please. I’ll do anything, Kate, please.”

His voice is at breaking point now, a shrill edge to it she has come to recognise well. He bucks and strains against the ropes trying to bring his body closer to her. This part is the most exciting, the most thrilling, the apex of her power over him. The words send jolts of electricity to her body, especially to her nipples and clit, and she pinches and rolls the peaks of her dusty pink areolae between her fingers, extending the moment, the pure sexual rush of having him beg her for release.  
Even though he can’t see her, she slinks over him like a panther, a hunting cat over her prey, positioning herself to ride him, holding his shaft steady with her fingers. 

“Alright babe, this cowgirl is going to save a horse and ride her cowboy, but the rule still applies. You can’t come till I say so.”

“But-“

“Castle.”

She injects a note of steel into her tone, and he subsides. She has him well-trained after all, and the stern mention of his name means no further punishment is necessary. Besides, she doesn’t want to deny herself any longer either.  
Of course he filled her up tight as she eased herself onto him, every pulsating inch of him tight against her walls. Add it to the slight curve that hit just the spot she liked, and she knew a girl was very, very lucky to have lifetime access to this particular ride. 

“Oh God, Kate, you feel so good.”

She couldn’t help the smile that stole over her as she undulated her hips gently, feeling him rock and thrust against her. Every movement sent pleasure sizzling through her, adding to the crescendo already building inside her again. The way his jaw was locked and his hands stretched the rope tight once more just added to that heat, that molten carnal need that poured through entire body, the one she’d only felt with him no matter which of them was in charge (or if neither were). Only he had this effect on her, heightening every sense, every peak, every feeling, supercharging her entire experience in bed. 

“Not so, uhh, bad yourse…”

The words fell away from her lips, coherent thought hard to maintain now as they found their rhythm, his hips arching up into her in harmony with her own. Each movement threatened to overwhelm her and she clung to his chest with her hands, her nails digging into his skin. 

“Kate please, I’m so close…”

His tone was pure desperation, scratching and clawing at her insides. She was impressed by the control he’d maintained, the sheer iron will he’d demonstrated in retaining his self-control. He definitely deserved his reward, and she was close to peaking herself again.

“Yes, Rick, now. You can come, come inside me!”

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt his immense self-control shatter and break, and his body lived out his promise from earlier, jetting inside her. That in turn brought along her climax, another wave of pleasure rolling through her as her walls clamped down strongly around his shaft, milking him of every drop. She rode the high, the haze of gratification and power that surrounded her mind and body, every moment stretching into eternity, her entire body quivering in harmony with the universe. She was incapable of any sounds but keening gasps, even her vocal chords surrendering to the pleasure. 

When she regained some semblance of herself again, she found herself slumped against her husband’s torso, his own breathing shaky. She quickly slid off him and went for the knife she’d kept at the bedside table, cutting him free of the rope in a couple of swift but careful flicks of her wrist before putting it safely away again and taking off his blindfold. He blinked up at her lazily, still clearly not quite himself again, and she hurried to snuggle in next to him, soothingly stroking his body.

“Hey.”

She whispered softly into his ear, pressing a kiss against his jaw, no longer the demanding taskmistress. Now was time for aftercare, and she watched with a little concern as he rubbed his wrists. 

“Are you hurt, Castle?”

“No, no. Just…itchy.”

His voice was languid, soft, a warm blanket settling over her naked skin, but also fatigued. He curled one broad hand around her shoulders, and she pressed herself against the warmth of his body. The other hand flexed and moved, clearly enjoying the freedom of movement again. 

“So…”

She trailed off, waiting for his verdict first.

“That was fun, Kate.”

“Yeah? Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Then what are you thinking about, so pensively?”

“About how much rope we have left, and how much fun I’m going to have with it and how flexible you are.”

The smile that curled over his lips was gentle and yet anticipatory all at once, and she couldn’t help but return it and shiver slightly at the thought of what erotic devilry he was thinking up now. 

Best. Honeymoon. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't super happy with this chapter, but decided to share it instead of leaving people hanging. As always, I would love to get your thoughts and feedback. Thank you for reading.


End file.
